


We're Always Here

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Charlotte Abigail Lux (CAL), Gallifrey was saved by Donna, Time Lady Donna, and (unknowingly) the Master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rassilon would be regretting his decision to mess with the Doctor for the rest of time. There would always be someone to look after the Doctor even if he didn’t know they were there. Donna couldn’t help but wonder how Clara was managing with her Doctor. Hopefully they weren’t getting into too much trouble.</p><p>This may be a series of shorts were Doctor Donna and Clara (and her echo's) watch over the Doctor and keep him safe throughout his lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just quickly come up with. I come up with the idea that Donna having her memory whipped allowed her body to catch up with her mind so she regenerated though kept the same face but with cat ears and a tail (no one notices them because of the perception filter).
> 
> John (tenth doctor duplicate) is like Donna's son and they have a link not that the Doctor knows this until later. Hope you enjoy chapter 1.

Date: 31/07/16  
Time: 11:09 pm – 11:45 pm  
Length: 36 minutes (1148 words)

Donna smiled as Rassilon disappeared along with Gallifrey. The Master, Doctor, John and Wilf were all staring at her wondering what on earth was doing and why she was smiling. Her smile only got wider when she saw the Master’s watch glow multiple colours. She knew she was going to have to tell Cal that it worked. She really was a very cleaver girl. She had somehow managed to save the Time Lords.

“ _Download complete, all files saved, download complete_ ” a voice said and the watch stopped glowing, the Master, Doctor, Wilf and John just stared at the Master’s watch wondering what on earth was going on. Donna grinned as she started to walk towards the TARDIS, the Doctor, Master, Wilf and John all followed her.

“Donna what on earth’s going on, how are you even here?” the Doctor said as he walked through the doors of a bluish purple TARDIS, belatedly noticing it was the same colour as Donna’s hair and felt very familiar, it took him a few seconds to realise this was the TARDIS that he had given his duplicate.

“You blocking my memories gave my body enough time to catch up too my mind. I regenerated not that my mother noticed. John come through not too long after. Let’s just say Rose was less than happy about the fact he’s now a Time Lord,” Donna said pointing to John as the two of them danced around the console.

The Doctor stared at her then noticed that she had cat ears and a tail that blended in with her hair and dress, he didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed them earlier. It must have been a perception filter stopping him from noticing them. He smiled and dragged her into a hug. He was glad that she was back.

“Don’t worry about your TARDIS, she’s following us. There’s no way she was going to let her Time Lord out of her sight,” Donna said hugging the Doctor back as the Master took over and help John fly the TARDIS, very impressed at how well he was able to fly the TARDIS. Doctor stared at Donna for a few seconds before shrugging, glad that the TARDIS was following them but not question _how_ it was possible.

“For her being so new, you’re both doing a pretty good job,” the Master said once they were safely inside the time vortex. John smiled at the Master while the TARDIS hummed making Donna laugh and John smile. It seemed she was happy with the praise. The Doctor smile, this TARDIS felt so different then his own. She was still so young and had many adventures in the future.

“Your very welcome. Love the colour by the way. Suits you perfectly,” the Master said as he slid down the railing and wondered off in the direction of the wardrobe to find something a bit more fitting. The Doctor smiled, it was nice to see the Master acting himself once again now that the drums were gone.

Donna stared after the Master not really understanding what he was talking about or why she suddenly felt very proud for some reason and realised she was getting feedback from the TARDIS apparently the Master’s words meant a lot. It had taken her a little while to realise that this TARDIS felt different from the Doctor's TARDIS maybe it was because she was so young.

“He’s referring to the way the TARDIS is flying and what not, after all she _is_ a sentient ship, though still very new, barely three decades old,” the Doctor explained as the Master come back into the console room, looking far more comfortable now that he was clean, the Doctor just rolled his eyes, somethings would never change.

“She’s creating a link with the Doctor’s TARDIS who should be able to teach her everything that she needs to know, it feels too strange to not have the drums in the background but it’s a good feeling,” the Master explained, Donna nodded finally understanding what he had meant.

“Why was the Master’s watch glowing before it said ‘ _download complete, all files saved, download complete’_. Why do you always have it with you?” Wilf asked, the Master smiled fondly down at his watch. Donna just smiled and motioned for them to follow her to the Common Room, that she had found completely by accident but loved none the less. The TARDIS hummed in pleasure, happy to be able to please for her Time Lady.

“It was given to me shortly after I entered the Academy. The person who gave it too just told me to try and collect as much knowledge as I could. I have no idea why it said that,” the Master explained not see Donna’s pleased smile, happy that her plan had worked after all. She had been worried that it would work though was very pleased that she had taken the chance when it had come up.

“It dead ‘ _download complete, all files saved_ ’ because the last bit of knowledge about the Time Lords had finally been saved. Gallifrey might be gone but it’s knowledge certainly isn’t. Every single person you ever come into contact with while on Gallifrey has now been saved,” Donna said grinning at the Doctor who was staring at her.

“Thank you Donna. You’re really the most brilliant person ever. Now I won’t have to count them anymore,” the Doctor said pulling Donna into a hug as he started to cry. She just smiled sadly and patted his back. She was going to have to talk to CAL later on about a way to keep the information about Gallifrey and all of its people remained safe.

“Your welcome Doctor. Gallifrey still lives on even though the planet is locked inside a pocket universe. Well done Master, you saved Gallifrey,” Donna said, the Master stared at her finally having realised that she was one who had given him the bracelet, she hadn't aged a day since he had seen her on Gallifrey and couldn't help but wonder how long it had been for her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. If you hadn’t given me the bracelet then I don’t know what would have happened, thankyou Donna. Now Doctor what’s this about you having a daughter?” the Master asked as he hugged Donna who just laughed. Happy that she could help her Time Lord, glad that she could return the favour for taking her to see the stars.

Rassilon would be regretting his decision to mess with the Doctor for the rest of time. There would always be someone to look after the Doctor even if he didn’t know they were there. Donna couldn’t help but wonder how Clara was managing with her Doctor. Hopefully they weren’t getting into too much trouble.


End file.
